Forever yours
by NekoKitty933
Summary: So warnings at first: GAY, BOYXBOY! Dont like it dont read! Smut and spoilers etc. Severus is alive and wretched Draco's life is changed. Pairing: Severus Snape x Draco Malfoy.


_**Okeeyy so after watching all the HP-movies I just could not help it :DD I made a pairing vid from Draco and Severus on youtube and wrote this. They are so perfect and I think I'm begining to have too many fandoms here. Well hope you guys enjoy this anyway. So warnings at place: gay sex, smut, Severus coming back from death and spoilers. :) Enjoy!**_

**A grey day in London. For Draco Malfoy all the days have been grey ever since of what happened back when he was 17. The fight that he was pulled in. The fight he didn't want to fight. He was now 27 years old. His mother and father had both been put to Azkaban prison because of their crimes and his wife Astoria had died while giving birth to their son Scorpious. It had been a miracle that Draco didn't end up in prison too but the court did come to a conclusion that he had been half forced to cooperation with Lord Voldemor because of his parents association. **

**It was not the imprisonment of his parents or his wife's death that made him a wreck. On the contrary he was happy to see his father go to jail. He had always hated his father and was pleased to know that they would not be letting him out any time soon. His mother he did feel sorry for but knew she could have chosen other way if she wanted to. Astoria's and his relationship had been more of a contract: she gives him an heir; he gives her a good life. He was sad from her death of course but not traumatically sad. **

**What made it grey was something more tragic: the death of Severus Snape. He had made a vow to his mother to protect him from the Dark Lord if anything should go wrong. Everything did go wrong in the end and Snape had to pay for it with his life. It's not that Draco had wanted Voldemor to win but he had not wanted his defeat to cause Snape's life. It took half a year from Snape's death for Draco to realize that he had been in love with his professor. He had been angry with himself; angry to the Dark Lord, he had been angry to almost everyone and everything. He was alone with the task given to him and Snape had risked his life to help him to bear it. He knew Snape would never done it just for anyone and Draco had been too stupid and too late to realize his own feelings.**

**Every day it was the same. His days went by managing the Malfoy fortune and businesses and the evenings went by with his son and managing the mansion. The house elf did most of the caring for his son but Draco wanted to be different from his own father by being there instead of just ignoring the boy.**

**A sudden ring of his mobile phone almost made him jump up from the arm chair. It was Harry Potter? What on earth he wanted in the middle of Saturday evening!? You would think he had hands full with Ginny expecting their second child. Reluctantly and slightly annoyed he answered:**

**- Evening Harry…**

**- Draco his alive! You have to come over here! **

**- What?! Harry who's alive?!**

**- Se… Severus Snape!**

**- What?! Are you making some bloody bad and sick joke!?**

**- No it's real! I mean his real. He was able to find his way to Ron and Hermione's apartment and they brought him here. You have to come fast!**

**- I… I will be there… bye.**

**Draco had to sit back down for a minute. His thoughts were spinning in his head. "How, Why?!" were the main questions in his head. All of a sudden he realized that this was no time to sit down. He took his mobile phone and called to his personal chauffer to get him and fast. He told the house elves to put Scorpious to sleep before rushing out from the mansion door. **

**Harry and Ginny had been able to find a reasonable priced and big enough family house for them but he knew that they had been saving up for a while for a bigger one because of the second child coming. Before ringing the doorbell he tried to get his heart beat and breathing even. **

**When he was about to ring the bell Ginny opened the door. **

**- I saw your car. Come in everyone is waiting, she said while almost pulling him inside. **

**Everyone was gathered in the Potter's living room. Draco was eyeing the room but could not see Snape anywhere. **

**- Well?! Where is he? he asked angry and frustrated. **

**- Calm down Draco his in the guest bedroom but you need to be aware of few things, said Harry calmly before he continued:**

**- Snape according to his own words was never dead. Something happened in the veil. He said he can't quite explain it. He said that he has been in coma in the forest near Hogwarts all this time but didn't come out until few days ago woke up. In all honesty his is slightly paranoid so you should be aware of that.**

**Draco was pondering in his mind what he had just heard. Well hardly a surprise that Snape was bit on the insane side after what had happened. He had a deep sigh and with a heavy voice asked:**

**- Is he physically injured?**

**- He had few deep wounds but nothing worse than that, said Hermione. **

**Draco nodded and said that was ready to meet his ex-Professor. When he opened the door he found a small guest room behind it. There was a small drawer for clothes and on the other side of the room below the window was single person bed. Draco was able to recognize the person laying in the bed. Draco noted the black hair that had grown. It was much longer but then again Snape had been in the woods for the last 10 years. **

**He approached the character slowly not wanting to scare Snape. When he was beside the bed he sat down beside the sleeping body. Gently he put his hand to Snape's shoulder and carefully turned the body to face him. He almost gasped. It was indeed Severus Snape! He put his hand to Severus chest to make sure he was breathing. It was all amazing and so wonderful. Even it was grey and already dark outside to Draco it was the brightest moment in his life so far. **

**He started gently stroking the pale face of his beloved Severus. He had stubble grown on to his chin but Draco could not care a less. He saw that Snape's eyes started to open slowly. Those beautiful dark eyes that Draco had not seen for so many years. **

**Severus was slow to realize at first where he was until he remembered how he had been able to muster his strength to summon the teleport spell. He had hoped to find Harry Potter but had ended up thinking his companions Ron and Hermione at first so the spell had delivered him to their apartment door. He had been in panic not knowing that for past 10 years he had been in a coma. After he had been explained by his ex-students what had happened after he was killed he had been relatively relived. **

**What made him worry was the fate of Draco Malfoy: the boy he promised to protect by making the unbreakable vow to the boy's mother. They all had sounded quite worried. All they told him was that Draco was now the head of the Malfoy family but that's all. When Harry had showed him to the guest room he had said the Draco just wasn't the same anymore. **

**Now his eyes were seeing something that made a weight drop from his heavy heart. He would recognize those blue eyes and blonde hair from anywhere. A tired smile crept to his dry crackled lips. With a quiet fading voice he said:**

**- Thank gods. You're alright. **

**A tear fell from Draco's eyes. He smiled and with a trembling voice said:**

**- Yes! I am but that doesn't really matter. How are you feeling? Does it hurt somewhere?**

**Severus was quiet for moment and with that same quiet and fading voice he answered:**

**- My both hands and left knee. Centaurs attacked me after seeing that I was alive. Aside from that and the mental scars I'm well. **

**Draco tried to hold his tears. He did not want to seem weak now when Severus needed him to be strong and support him. He took Severus in to his arms not really caring what the rest of the world would think if they saw him right now. **

**- Listen Severus I'm going to take care of you from here on. You will move to my mansion and I have my staff to look after you when I'm at work or not at home. I will make sure you will be alright, mumbled Draco. **

**Next day Draco had Severus moved to his mansion. Harry and Ginny didn't have anything against Draco looking after Severus since they would soon have to start renovating the guest room to children's room not to mention that they would soon have a second mouth to feed. **

**Draco on the other hand had plenty of free rooms and plenty of money to get Severus back to his feet. **

**Several days went by in just arranging id papers, clothing and other personal care items to Severus. Severus had not really worn muggle clothing so choosing ones he liked proved to be a challenging task. Most of the clothes Severus chose were collar shirts and straight pants. The color theme was mainly black and grey but from Draco's request he did chose one dark blue and one red shirt. He had his stubble shaved and his hair cut back to its usual length. **

**For Draco's surprise Severus liked to attend and play with his toddler son. He was like a different man when being with Scorpious. He seemed happy and calm. Also beside making and researching on potions Scorpious kept Severus's days occupied. **

**After a week Draco was able to see the Severus he ones knew slowly returning back. For now Draco had been careful not show any too intense emotions towards his ex-Professor but as he saw Severus spirit returning he decided that it was time to make Severus his. He knew he would have to be persistent and he was not going to take "no" from Severus.**

**They were having their daily dinner together when Draco said:**

**- You know you should start sleeping in the same bedroom with me.**

**Severus dropped his fork to the table while giving Draco a curious look. Draco continued eating while he "explained" the reason for his suggestion:**

**- I don't want keep you sleeping in the guest room. You deserve much better. Besides Scorpious cradle is in my room and I know you like to be around him. **

**Severus was silent for a moment before he asked:**

**- Do I sense an ulterior motive behind this suggestion?**

**- This is not suggestion. I said I'd look after you and this is the best for you. You still need rest and proper bed will help you in that, said Draco in serious and demanding tone.**

**Severus had a grin on his face. The young man had not realized that by getting him a new wand last week along with the other personal items had his ability to intrude to people's minds again including Draco's. He had been reading the young man's mind from the moment he had been able to get his strength back. It's not that he wasn't thankful for the treatment he was getting but he knew that this could not all be out of good will after all Draco was a Malfoy. He had expected to find guilt behind Draco's motives but it was all much more than just guilt. **

**He was always aware of the man's feelings for him but he also knew that they were far from simple. The surprise was that the angry and frustrated Draco had become in terms with his emotions and that they had haunted him to this day. "Possessive and dominant what came to things that mattered to him just like his father." thought Severus while taking a zip from his wine glass. **

**- Very well Draco. I suppose since you're my host I have no choice. I hope that my sleeping ways don't bother you. I have gotten use to sleeping naked so I hope that isn't a problem, said Severus with devilish smile on his lips.**

**He could have sworn that Draco's face was momentarily blushing. **

**- That… that is fine, muttered Draco while images of naked Severus filled his head.**

**Since Severus had started wearing muggle's clothing instead of a cloak his body shapes were much better presented and made it easier for Draco to picture what was under that T-shirt and pair of tailored khaki pants. Severus had surprisingly strong looking arms and the white T-shirt was see-trough in the right lighting and revealed that Severus actually had good abs too. **

**For the bed time Draco made some special arrangement in his bedroom. He changed the bed sheets from purple to crimson red and had some extra candles around the room. Instead of dressing up to his silk PJ's he only put his boxer's. For a while he had the cliché idea of posing in his bed on his side but dismissed it immediately since he didn't want to seem too obvious or desperate. He went beside the cradle and took his son to his arms. Scropious was quite calm and easy child. Not ones had he woken Draco in the middle of the night by crying except for ones when he had gotten a light fever. Draco was secretly pleased with himself for passing on such a great genetics. An opening door got his attention. He saw Severus's reflection from the large window but decided to let Severus's come to him. **

**- He's a perfect child isn't? asked Draco with a gentle voice from the man who came to stand beside him.**

**- His quite handful on noon's play time but beside from that flawless. Then again knowing his father I wouldn't expect anything less, said Severus's and gave a light stroke to Scorpiou's head. **

**Draco was "not so discreetly" eyeing Severus's body. "So perfect" he thought. He put Scorpious in the cradle and then cast a lullaby before turning his smug face to Severus.**

**- So shall we go to bed? he asked slyly.**

**Severus didn't remember the last time anyone had been so eager towards him. Maybe it was with Lily Evans but after they became teenagers it was all about James Potter. He was flattered and didn't deny his feelings towards Draco but was the age difference not to mention what they were looking from a relationship too different? He was too old for games, too old to get his heart broken, too old to be a babysitter well… unless it was Scorpious but for Draco not again! He wanted Draco as a lover and God did he want him so much. **

**Draco saw that Severus's face had changed from a soft smile to serious. He carefully placed his hand to his shoulder and asked:**

**- Hey is everything…!**

**Draco was caught short when Severus suddenly grabbed his hand and pushed him against the wall. His and Draco's eyes met and it was intense. Their breathing was heavy. Severus started to talk with a heavy voice:**

**- You better know what you are doing Mr. Malfoy because you are doing something to me that is irreversible if you continue! I don't… I don't want to play child games so if that is your plan I will be gone tomorrow.**

**It took a while for Severus's words to hit Draco's head. A smile crept to his face when he realized that he wasn't the only one serious. He gently shrugged Severus's arms off from his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Severus's body. He hugged the man and quietly said:**

**- This is not a game. I have a son and it's enough that he wants to play games even he still is quite small. You are not a game for me Severus.**

**Severus relaxed considerably after hearing Draco's words. He wrapped his arms around the young man who was a head shorter from him. He nuzzled his nose to that silky silver blond hair. "Gosh he smells and feels so good" thought Severus while enjoying the moment. **

**Draco raised his head to look in to the older male's eyes. Those black dark eyes had always fascinated him. They were so beautiful and deep. He didn't even note how their faces came closer and closer. Draco's eyes slowly closed as he felt warm and inviting lips touch his. Severus's lips were rougher from his but they felt so good. Draco felt how the kissed deepened and his mouth was invaded by Severus's tongue. Slowly it explored every corner of Draco's warm and wet mouth. **

**Draco couldn't take it much more. He started pushing Severus towards the canopy bed. Suddenly Severus fell to the silky and soft comfort grabbing Draco with him. They continued their passionate make out while Draco started pulling his lover's underwear down. Severus snapped Draco's hand away and switched their position. He pinned the young man under him. **

**- Hard to believe that you were not so eager on my classes as you are now, murmured Severus in low husky voice.**

**Draco whimpered as Severus started to roam his body with his hands. Severus pinched Draco's nipple lightly which gave him a loud moan in response. Severus's could not help but to admire the young man Draco had developed into. His creamy smooth skin, handsome but still slightly boyish face and that lean body that seemed to melt under his touch. **

**- You are so beautiful. Your body, face and that lovely voice drives me to the edge my sweet Draco, purred Severus.**

**- Ohhh… Sev… Please! More! I waited this so long! I don't want to lose it again, whimpered Draco. **

**- Shh… my sweet I promise I won't go anywhere anymore, whispered Severus as he moved his other hand closer to Draco's hard member.**

**Severus caressed Draco's outer and inner thigh before he took Draco's hard cock into his hand. Draco gave another loud moan when he started to trust his hips into Severus's palm. **

**- Mmm… So hard. You are still quite a naughty boy aren't you? teased Severus.**

**The reference of him being a boy just made Draco hornier than he already was. For so many times during Severus's class he had fantasized about being given "detention" and as punishment getting banged hard sometimes on the Severus's desk sometimes against it. **

**- Mmm… Please Professor! I have been a naughty boy, punish me! moaned Draco trusting his hips harder to meet the movement of Severus hand. **

**Severus could only smirk. He let go of Draco's cock. Draco groaned in frustration. Severus pulled lightly Draco's silky hair and hoarsely said:**

**- I will give you the punishment of your life. But first my dear boy you are going to have to do something for me.**

**As Severus took his underwear off Draco gasped. "Mmm… It's so wonderful." thought Draco before he took Severus's cock in to his hand. He gave it few strokes before he swallowed it down to his mouth. It tasted so good and hot. The salty pre-cum was honey on Draco's tongue.**

**- Ohhh GOD! Draco so good! moaned Severus from the attention his cock was getting. **

**Severus put his hand behind Draco's head and gently pushing back and forth in the same rhythm with his hips. He let himself enjoy a little more from the blow job before he pulled Draco's head back. The face Draco was giving was beyond erotic. His cheeks were blushing from the heat, his eyes were hazed by lust and his pink lips had swollen from the bruising kisses. Severus pinned Draco down to the bed again to ravish those sweet lips ones more before moving his attention to something that was going to get them both to heaven. **

**His hands went down spreading Draco's legs wide open.**

**- Now I will punish you how naughty boys should be punished. Keep your legs wide open my sweet boy.**

**- Uhhh… Yes Professor, whimpered Draco when Severus pushed two wetted fingers to his begging hole. **

**- Mmm… Have you ever done this before, asked Severus sounding slightly concerned.**

**- Mmhh… Oohh… Only with my own fingers and with a toy. You're my… first, moaned Draco blushing.**

**Severus bent down to nuzzle Draco's neck. He gave light kisses and nipped Draco's ear. With a comforting voice he said:**

**- Don't worry my sweet. I'll start slow.**

**Severus entered a third finger when Draco suddenly let out a moan that was already close a scream. Severus moved his fingers again to the same spot and made Draco let out that lovely moan again. Draco didn't seem to be able to speak properly when Severus kept hitting the spot with his fingers. He wanted to hit that spot again and again but decided that it was time for something bigger and harder. He positioned himself and bent down.**

**- Now you will get your sweet punishment. I'll make sure my sweet boy won't be able to stand tomorrow, groaned Severus and pushed himself inside Draco's sweet body.**

**They both groaned loudly so that the whole London must have heard them. Draco was in heaven. He never felt so full, so heavenly full. Severus's cock was nothing compared to the toys he used. Severus started to move slowly. "God! His so tight and hot!" thought Severus while trying to control his urge to just fuck Draco like there was no tomorrow. He could feel Draco's muscles tight around his member making them both moan in pure pleasure.**

**- Severus harder! I begging you! moaned Draco as he started to trust his hips.**

**That was enough for Severus to discard the last bit of self-control he had. He started slamming his cock deep and hard in to that sweet hole. **

**- Ahh! I wanted this so long. So fucking long. Please Severus harder make me come! moaned Draco as they started coming closer and closer to their limit.**

**- Gosh Draco! I thought I would never… fuck! I'll never leave your side again! grunted Severus before giving the few last trust that drove them both over the edge. **

**- Ahhh Sev! I love you! screamed Draco while he came all over to himself and to the bed sheets while he was filled with Severus's thick come. **

**-Few hours later—**

**Draco opened his eyes. He found himself layed on a pillow and tucked in. Then it hit him that Severus was not beside him. He got up and saw Severus sitting on the arm chair beside Scorpious' cradle. Severus noted that Draco was awake. He gave a smile and with a gentle tone said:**

**- Just go to sleep. I wanted to watch the stars and the moon for a while.**

**Draco shook the covers off and walked to Severus. Severus pulled him in to his lap. Draco leaned his head back and could feel Severus's breath on his neck. Severus inhaled Draco's sweet scent. He squeezed his sweet love in his arms. **

**- So will you stay? asked Draco probably having an idiotic grin on his face.**

**Severus gave a kiss to his cheek and answered:**

**- That's shouldn't even be a question at this point. Even if you don't want it your stuck with me and Scorpious too. **

**Draco chuckled and gave a light kiss to Severus's lips before looking to the 2 year-old in the cradle. **

**- I think neither one from the two of us have nothing against it, said Draco before his tone got bit more serious as he looked directly in to Severus's eyes:**

**- I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you. I will not let you die for a second time.**

**Severus started smiling for the younger man. He was quite touched from Draco's feelings but then again he wouldn't let Draco die or get hurt either not to mention the child he had. They shared a deep kiss before they went back to bed. Severus tucked them both in to the silky covers and then took Draco in to his embrace.**

**- Good night sweet love. I love you and you better remember that always, murmured Severus.**

**- You too and I will never doubt it. Love you too, whispered Draco before they ****both drifted to a deep sleep.**

**END 3**


End file.
